


Asa the Volleyball

by ZWorld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cause it sort of is, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tiny bit of Angst, Volleyball, just a smidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/pseuds/ZWorld
Summary: Instead of being born with the normal soulmate identifying marks as rest of the world, Eren Yeager was one of the rare few that were gifted with an imprint of an object instead.And not just any object, no.It just so happened to be one of a volleyball.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Mentions of Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 22
Kudos: 231





	Asa the Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenziee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for my friend, [Chenziee!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee)  
> You can also find them on [Tumblr!](https://chenziee.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Happy Birthday, Chenziee!!!! I hope you have the best day ever!! I truly hope that your day goes well! Hopefully this month will be a lot kinder than all the others!!! 
> 
> This was originally going to be pure crack! But, it kind of ended up being written by itself! Oops! Please enjoy!!!

A young man sighed, a small quivering smile on his lips as he liked yet another IG photo on his step sister’s page. 

He was happy for her, truly. She deserved to finally get engaged to her soulmate. He was a little surprised that it’d taken her partner thirteen years to finally seal the deal since their initial meeting. But, he gathered it was simply because Mikasa enjoyed her freedom and Jean accepted that. Yet, society got to them in the end. 

The ever pressure of meeting your soulmate and getting married as early as sometimes sixteen being the norm and anything else being incredibly not-so-normal. 

Unfortunately for Eren, he was classified as that latter category. 

You see, Eren fell into the rare and less than 500,000 people worldwide category of unusual soulmate marks. While the rest of the world adorned their soulmate’s first spoken or shared word between them inscripted into their arm in their handwriting, Eren’s so happened to unfortunately be of an imprint rather than a word. 

And not just any imprint such as a hand or a kiss or anything of the sort that would give him any clues about his soulmate.

No...

It just had to be a volleyball imprint. 

Of which had taken him many, many years and much investigation, and even an endless amount of doctors to finally figure out. 

Eren could remember that day so well. 

He was at the ripe age of sixteen. 

At the time Jean, his rival and totally not-his-friend, decided to take up volleyball as an after school sport. By then Mikasa and Jean were already so far up the lovey-dovey tree, which in turn meant Eren was dragged wherever Mikasa went. Cause you know, even though she was independent as hell, his parents didn’t think  _ he _ was. Which then meant Mikasa was often taking Eren everywhere to keep an eye out on him. Ridiculous, he knows. 

It was in that fateful sport shop that Eren picked up a random ass ball out of boredom. 

A volleyball.

One that even had Mikasa’s name on it.

Irony because as much as he hated the idea of ever being the soulmate of his step sister with the same name, he’d have actually preferred that than something as mysterious and frustrating as what he got stuck with. 

The ball had burned the tips of Eren’s fingers. His heart pounded as he recognised the pattern, the texture, the size. 

Eren’s eyes bulged out of his head, gasping as he looked from the ball in his hands to his soulmate mark on his lower right arm; between his elbow and wrist. He grew frantic the more he inspected it. Anxiety and fear erupting within his chest, gathering a few tears in the corners of his eyes the longer he stared.

The star shape with two lines criss-crossing was perfectly aligned. Hell, even the pinprick texture and the wavy curve of the lines were practically identical. 

“Holy shit!” Eren had screamed in terror. “My soulmate is a fucking volleyball!”

To which Jean and Mikasa both looked at him worriedly. Well, Mikasa anyway. Jean had laughed his ass off. God, that bastard. Even had the gall to tell Eren that he better start planning his wedding! 

For a year straight, Eren felt like he was doomed. That the rest of his life would be spent alone with only a singular volleyball to keep him company. He’d never feel the touch of another’s lips. Never feel what it was like to hold hands or to cuddle up in bed. To be told that he was loved romantically and wholly. 

No… Eren was certain he was stuck to sleep his nights away huddled up next to a stiff volleyball that had no good looks about it. Hell, it didn’t even warm up in his arms like a soft toy could. Not even nine and a half hours of binge watching Harry Potter had done the trick. Something of which he wished so desperately he could do someday with his soulmate. 

A year later, Eren thought perhaps it was the type or branding of the volleyball. It wasn’t exactly unheard of for people to fall in love and marry objects, so maybe he just had to find the right one. He tried them all; Mizuno, Nike, Molten, Tachikara. Sadly, none of them worked or felt as nice in his hands as Mikasa had. 

Weeks of searching had him at the base of his parent’s bed, crying to his mother - bless that woman - that he was cursed. How could he ever live a life without finding the perfect volleyball. He was going to be a mockery to his parents. He was going to be one of those people you always heard about on the dark places of the internet - the ones who die alone without ever finding their soulmate. Or worse, homeless and jobless. The stigma of being single when older than thirty was too much to bear.

Carla had tried to reassure him. Eren will surely find another, perhaps someone who also had an imprint like his. Or someone who had their mark removed due to complications. She knew that he was a romantic at heart. It had pained her to see her son so young and desperate to be like his friends and considered normal. But it was hard to explain to a teenager so young that oftentimes, it’s not the end of the world to not find your soulmate, especially when given such circumstances. 

Eren eventually learned to live with it. Eleven years later, he still owned the volleyball he lovingly named ‘Asa.’ A simple abbreviation because it sounded more masculine, which he preferred. He went on with life, even if his heart panged and yearned for more. He watched all his friends find their soulmates, slowly getting engaged now that they were reaching the end of their twenties. 

What helped Eren the most was his growing addiction to the volleyball sport. When he was at university a few years prior, a fellow classmate had told him to look up famous volleyball players. They suggested that the imprint could be of someone who loved volleyball dearly, or even competed in it. 

It was such a revelation, something that even surprised him. Eren couldn’t believe he hadn’t ever thought of that. It seemed so stupid of him to not have prior. Thus came the endless marathons of watching volleyball games. He learned so many international team’s members, sometimes wondering if this or that person was his soulmate. 

The young man’s heart was especially erratic within his chest when he watched his country’s Olympic team. The endless agile and quick movements, the tall structures, the thick thighs and just how they all hugged each other at every goal they made. They all seemed so close and friendly. It spurred his heart oh so much. 

It helped. It really did. What once was constant yearning and loneliness became excitement as he spent his evenings after work watching games and following an endless array of players on social media. Especially when he stumbled across a new up and coming player. 

The guy - known as Levi - seemed to have a lot of hype on the internet. Just about anyone who was single gushed about him. He was aiming to join the Olympic team for the next run. He was short, agile, lean but bulky, and a bloody good ace. He had jet black hair that Eren’s fingers always itched to run through and a face that was swoon-worthy. The media said he had a terrible personality and hated cameras - which explained why there were so very few photos of his actual face - and rarely took up interviews. His life was private and he only cared for volleyball, apparently. 

Needless to say, Eren was head over heels. His romantic ass could not say no to that. So, he joined the figurative fanclub of raving fans. 

Two years later, Eren was still in said fanclub, always at the ready to like or share any of the games the player took part in. He’d be the strong keyboard warrior he was, and argue with any bastard that dared to say anything rude about  _ his _ man. 

It kept him distracted, at least. The way his heart beat every time the man appeared on video. The way his stomach got butterflies when new photos popped up. It was all so lovely and what Eren assumed was the closest he’d ever get to the same feeling of finding and being with a soulmate. 

But sadly, it wasn’t enough to fill the void or the fact that he still hadn’t found his soulmate at the age of twenty-seven. It was a horrible thought. One which was thrown quite heavily at him that passing weekend. 

Jean and Mikasa’s engagement party went off without a hitch. It’s just unfortunate that Eren was stuck between extended relatives, all giving him ideas and tips on finding his soulmate. One even told him to go to one of those illegal match-makers. Eren couldn’t help but admit the idea was tempting. His aunt Faye asked him how his volleyball lover, Asa, was going. To which he said was fine, showing her numerous selfie photos of them together on his recent trip abroad. 

If Eren was frank, those selfies of him and Asa turned out beautifully. 

Luckily his aunt had thought so too. 

Faye also told him not to give up. He’d find his soulmate someday and when he least expects it. 

Still, it left a bitter taste in Eren’s mouth. His heart heavier than normal, his mood somber. His colleagues at the cafe he managed all fussed about him. Even the customers asked if he was alright. Eren was usually such a bright, chatty kind of person, the sudden change was quite drastic. 

It was already heading for Friday. 

An endless amount of binge watching volleyball games after work all week hadn’t helped his growing depressive mood at all. Seeing the photos from the engagement party that morning as he laid in bed made it all the more worse too. Even with Asa cuddled between Eren’s arms, his lips still quivered. He gave one last look at the photo of Jean and Mikasa smiling brightly before dragging his sorry ass out of bed. 

There was no point moping around any longer. Eren had a job to get to. One in which he was going to be late for if he didn’t get a move on. He was quick about it; washing his face to wipe away any semblance of his sadness and dressing in his comfiest pair of jeans and v-neck. The young man skipped breakfast, figuring that he could eat something at work or else he would truly be late. He gave Asa a pat, wishing his loving volleyball a good day before he left his small, one bedroom apartment and stepped outside into the tiny, flower-covered courtyard he had in front of it. 

It was in the middle of summer, the heat of the early morning sun already burning his skin as he weaved through the flower bushes and past the metal gate. Cicadas were up in the trees in the central city street he lived on, calling for their mates. Usually Eren would be up a little earlier, allowing him to take the long way to work. He’d follow the long streets surrounding his apartment, all covered in beautiful vines, green trees, and happy couples hand-in-hand. 

But, he was already running a few minutes behind, and if he didn’t pick up the pace, he’d be late. It wouldn’t set a good example to his workers at the cafe, especially when he was meant to manage them all. So, out on whim, Eren decided to take a shortcut through the park he lived nearby. 

On a normal day, he’d walk around it, but it’d save a ton of time if he went through it. The park was large, offering a pond, playgrounds, sporting courts for basketball and tennis players, and even a small beach volleyball court near the northern end. The cafe where he worked was just across the road from there. 

It was such a lovely morning, Eren was a little sad he had to basically jog through the weaving paths of the park. Luckily there weren’t too many loved-up couples doing their morning routines together, so he could quickly jog past any odd person that was pushing a stroller or walking their pet. 

In no time the northern exit came into view. Eren was so set on his destination, his breathing laboured, his chest tight and heart beating quicker at the pace he was going, that he failed to take in any of his surroundings. 

Eren somewhat heard voices shouting, mainly of men, but he didn’t really register them the closer he got to the exit. The anxiety of being late and leaving his poor baristas alone during the morning rush had him too occupied. Unfortunately for Eren, it became his downfall. 

Literally.

Or maybe it wasn’t unfortunate. Perhaps, logically, it was the best accident that had ever happened to him. 

A happy little accident, he would call it eventually. 

Because just as he rounded the final corner, jogging past the beach volleyball courts set up nearby, a ball came at him at a deadly speed, flying into Eren's right arm, perfectly aligning with his soulmate mark, before bouncing off into the air, and smacking him straight on the forehead. Pain barely even registered before he was knocked unconscious, only mildly aware that he was falling to the ground. 

When Eren came too, his head spun in dizzying circles. The sun shone brightly onto his face, his body aching all over as he grounded himself. His forehead burned with intensity, but nowhere near as badly as his arm stung, heat coming off it in the same beat as his heart. 

Slowly, with squinting eyes, Eren fluttered them open, gasping as he saw Asa in his vision.  _ There it was. _ His loving volleyball floating right before his eyes. The sun was so bright behind it, the moment seemed almost ethereal. 

It was so magical, so breathtaking, Eren wondered if he was finally free from his cursed life. If he somehow made it to an unspeakable realm, only to live happily ever after with his soulmate, Asa the volleyball.

Eren felt such immense relief. Bewilderment too. But more than anything else, happiness as his all time favourite and only  _ love _ came to rescue him from the pain that knocked him unconscious. It had flown it’s way to Eren, to console him and care for him. Oh, how he loved his Asa so, so much. It filled his heart so wonderfully, made him feel so light and airy, and so much in love that a choir of angels sang in his ears. 

Eren’s lips twitched. Giving them a lick, the young man opened his glossy eyes further, all the while wearing a dream-like expression as his lips spread into a smile. 

“Asa,” he sighed happily. “You came for me.” 

“What?” 

Within an instant Asa was out of his vision, replaced by a face of the man he had grown so fondly of over the past two years.  _ Ahh _ , Eren thought. He truly must have died. His two greatest loves right in front of him? How could his happily ever after get any better than this? 

“What the fuck did you just say?” 

“Hm?” Eren murmured, watching dreamily as a pale as ever face floated above him. 

The man was far more gorgeous than Eren could have ever dreamed of. The thin black eyebrows pinched, the small cute nose, the pink lips fallen open in surprise, the dark, softest hair hanging from his face. And then those eyes. The most beautiful silver Eren had ever laid his eyes upon. It made his heart all but speed up even quicker. 

It was Levi.

_ He couldn’t believe it.  _

Levi Ackerman.

Number 3, the best ace of his country’s Olympic volleyball team was here, right in his personal haven. And better yet, holding his dearest  _ Asa _ . Eren didn’t even dare to pinch himself. He was too afraid this was just a vivid dream that would all slip away far too soon.

“What did you just call me?” Levi asked, his face still pulled into shock. It seemed so unreal because Eren had never seen the man wear anything like it before, never mind the fact that it was so close to him.

Eren’s lips pulled into the brightest smile, a quiet chuckle escaping. “Not you. It’s my soulmate, Asa. It was right in front of me a minute ago.” 

“What?” Levi asked again, confusion written all over his face. 

“Asa,” Eren chuckled, bringing his still pained arm up, showing off his volleyball soulmate mark. “Asa, the volleyball.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Levi replied incredulously, expression going from confusion to anger within a split second. He went to pinch at the bridge of his nose before muttering. “God.” 

It was now Eren’s turn to be confused. He groaned trying to sit up, his back screaming as he did so. He rested on the palms of his hands, eyes taking in the scene. He was still in the park, laying on the soft grass beside the concrete path. People milled about, all taking one glance at them before looking away. They were close to the beach volleyball courts that were surprisingly busy and filled with other guys, looking on curiously at them. 

Levi was crouched down onto his knees near Eren’s waist, Asa resting close to where his shoulder was. The man wore the tightest shorts and a tank top, his shoulders beaming red from the sun as he continued to stay hunched over, muttering something under his breath, almost sounding like he was mocking Eren. 

“It’s not a joke,” Eren grumbled, a little annoyed that the man he’d grown fond of was being so rude to him, even if he was there to make sure Eren was okay. “It’s clearly imprinted on my skin.” 

“Thirty-seven _ fucking _ years and my soulmate is an idiot,” Levi interrupted, still not looking up at Eren.

Eren’s eyebrows pinched at that, confused even more at what Levi had said. It didn’t make any sense. But yet, why was his heart racing at such a speed? Why was he suddenly feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach? Why did he want to reach on over and ask Levi to look him in the eyes? He shook his head, voicing his confusion. 

“Wait, what?” Eren asked. Without even consciously being aware of it, something came right out without being able to stop it. “I’m not an idiot!” 

Eren gasped, hand coming up to cup his mouth.  _ Holy shit _ , Eren thought. He wasn’t meant to say that. He wasn’t Levi’s soulmate, no way. Why did it slip out? Even if he was trying to save whatever dignity he had left, Levi had clearly stated, _ his soulmate. _

“Only an idiot would believe his soulmate is a volleyball,” Levi chuckled deeply, finally looking up, the corner of his lips twitching into a small smile. Their eyes meeting intensely, Eren’s heart skipping a beat all the while. “And of course he so happens to be mine.” 

Eren dragged his eyes from the fiery silver, catching from the bottom of his vision Levi pulling up his own right arm, holding it for the young man to read. 

Eren eyes scanned the pale skin, mouth falling open as he read the inscription imprinted deeply across Levi’s forearm. The handwriting was uncannily Eren’s. His rough, chicken scratch letters clear as day. If that wasn’t enough to fool him, the word ‘Asa’ scrawled across the expanse of skin was the seal of the deal. 

The young man wheezed, eyebrows drawing, his mouth still wide open as it formed into more of a smile, giggles escaping as he shook his head incredulously, eyes taking in Levi’s soulmate mark. 

Out of nowhere Eren burst out in laughter, his belly somersaulting as the realisation crashed down on him. 

_Holy shit,_ _I had a soulmate after all_. 

Not just any soulmate. But Levi. Levi fucking Ackerman who was a  _ volleyball  _ player! One with his very own Mikasa volleyball! One in which Eren had fallen head over heels for since two years ago. The irony! The irony of his cursed soulmate mark!

He fell back down on the soft grass, left arm coming over his eyes as he hysterically laughed. It echoed in the park, Levi’s own deep chuckles joining his. Eren’s chest vibrated, his stomach still tumbling. Tears pricked at his eyes, out of happiness, relief, and dare he admit, love. So many overwhelming feelings that Eren had no idea what to do with it all. Thought he’d never be able to contain it all. Never be able put the proper words to the emotions that rolled over him, nor the sudden amount of love he felt in his heart. Love for a person he’d never met before but looked forward immensely to get to know. 

Eren felt so relieved. So joyful and whole-heartedly happy because his aunt Faye was right, as was that one classmate. He wasn’t going to live a life of loneliness. It wasn’t just  _ Asa the volleyball _ that he’d have to live with anymore. He didn’t have to worry about needing to marry a ball either because as it turned out, he truly did have a soulmate after all. A human soulmate. A soulmate that shared his love for volleyball. 

For once, since the day Eren realised what his soulmate mark meant, he felt absolute bliss. 

_ Hopeful. _

And as Levi’s fingertips snaked up Eren’s right arm that laid beside him, for the first time ever, Eren felt romantically loved. 

  
  



End file.
